


Exertion

by DictionaryWrites



Series: I'm Only Teasing, Doc [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Courfeyrac/Combeferre, dirty talk and dom/sub. After all his teasing the week before, Combeferre is eager to be able to fist Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exertion

Combeferre let out a choked sound when he saw Courfeyrac sprawled on the sofa with his hand on his cock, stroking the length of it in a languid fashion that Combeferre knew very well, all too well, that Courfeyrac was practised at.

"Close the door, Combeferre, you’re letting in a draft." Courfeyrac said, conversationally, as if his legs weren’t spread wide and revealing the length in his hand, the marks all around his thighs from where Combeferre had bitten and sucked earlier. Combeferre kicked the door closed, throwing his satchel aside, and rapidly kicked off his shoes before he pulled his shirt over his head. When he was naked, he dropped to kneel in front of Courfeyrac, about a metre separating him and his dom on the couch. Courfeyrac beamed at him. “That’s a good boy. Don’t even need to be ordered, do you?”

"Let me serve, sir." Courfeyrac whistled.

"Ooh, fancy  _words_. Someone wants their dom to be nice today, hmm?”

”Don’t be cruel.” Combeferre begged, clasping his hands before him in a gesture that was almost like prayer.

"Oh, but I so  _love_  to be cruel, doc.” Courfeyrac’s hand continued at the same, rhythmic pace on his cock, but now his other stroked teasingly over his own chest, and Combeferre’s mouth was open, his lip quivering. Courfeyrac wondered if he was salivating yet. “What do you want to do to me, Combeferre?”

"Want to fuck you, sir, God, please, please, let me fuck you, let me suck your cock, just allow me to. You make the most  _sublime_  noises and you squirm and I want-“

"Combeferre, I want you to fuck me with your fist." Combeferre let out a short, cut-off sound, swaying forwards on his knees. "You want that?"

"God, yes." Combeferre whimpered, nodding desperately, and Courfeyrac could see sweat beading on his forehead as Combeferre worked himself up, but there could be no helping that. 

"Go get the lube, doc." And Combeferre  _ran_  into the bedroom. He claimed to dislike the endearment - doc - but Courfeyrac could tell whenever he used it, tell from the way Combeferre squirmed and his lips twitched into a slight smile, that really he adored it. And Courfeyrac truly loved to see Combeferre smile after all. “Pillow under your knees, darling.” He added when the other returned, and Combeferre dropped a cushion on the floor to settle between Courfeyrac’s legs.

"Start with two fingers. Rough now, don’t be soft." Combeferre drizzled lube over the digits, pressing forwards with the two as ordered. Courfeyrac hummed, the sound pleased, and Combeferre began to fuck him with them. Another day, he might have tried to tease, might have rocked his fingers a little slower or a little gentler than he knew Courfeyrac wanted for the sake of getting his ass paddled red or getting Courfeyrac to  _tease_ , but he didn’t want to be teased tonight, God, he just wanted to get his fist in the other man.

"Third one." Combeferre pressed it forwards, scissoring his fingers and spreading them out, and Courfeyrac gave a low moan, tilting his hips just a little into it. "Fuck, that’s it. You been thinking about this, Combeferre? In your medical classes, thinking of me lying all pretty in front of you? Did you think about  _fucking_  me, doc?” _  
_

And when Combeferre nodded, it wasn’t an exaggeration for the sake of the game, for the sake of hearing Courfeyrac keep on talking dirty: Combeferre _had_. “Yes.” He whispered in a tiny voice, and Courfeyrac grinned at him, bucking his hips forwards in the most obscene fashion.

"Tell me about it, Ferre."

"Thought- thought about bending you over the desk in the lecture hall, so anyone could walk in and see us."

“ _Combeferre_!” Courfeyrac said, mock-scandalized, but the medical student wasn’t done.

"Thought ab-about bringing you in, using you as an example for the other students." Courfeyrac chuckled a little.

"Oh, I’m sure you want that. Do you want the other students to see how much of a pretty little pet you are for me, hmm? How greedy you are for me to let you fuck me, how nicely you ask permission, how you  _sob_  when you don’t get your way.” Combeferre’s strangled sound was an indication of how much the answer was yes. “Fourth finger.” 

Combeferre pressed it forwards, and Courfeyrac’s response was low and drawn-out. “More lube.” He demanded, and Combeferre complied, drizzling it over his hand despite Courfeyrac’s grumbling about the cold. “Okay, okay, turn your hand so you’re palm-up-” Courfeyrac let out loud whines as Combeferre did so, ‘cause shit, the fucking  _twist_  in him was quite possibly actually the best. “Thumb, thumb, _thumb_ , Combeferre, I need more-“

And then Combeferre had his thumb pressed into the  _V_ shape his fingers had formed, and he was pressing forwards, past his Goddamn fucking knuckles, and Courfeyrac was  _yowling_ , and shit, shit, fuck, it was like Combeferre was getting pulled forwards.

His hand curled into the fist shape he needed pretty naturally as he moved, and for a few minutes he just stayed there, feeling the tight  _heat_ around his fist, and oh God, oh God, saw the clench and tremor of Courfeyrac’s ass around his wrist. Combeferre became very aware of the fact that his cock was leaking excessively, had dribbled over the pillow beneath him, but even though he wanted to touch, it was easy to ignore his own cock in favour of regarding Courfeyrac’s ass.

Courfeyrac’s hand had stopped on his cock, and he took in greedy, wheezing inhalations, and then he clenched down on purpose, drawing a whine out of Combeferre. “How’s it feel, doc?”

"So good, God, so  _hot_ , so tight, shit-” Courfeyrac managed to laugh, but he couldn’t even consider achieving the casual chuckle he normally could - the strain in his voice was more than obvious. 

"Flex a little, just-  _God-“_ Courfeyrac’s cry was beautiful, and Combeferre wanted to draw more sounds from him, so he carefully twisted his hand, turning it to the side.

Courfeyrac was breathing heavily, nodding and letting out sharp, pleasured noises, and then, without warning, he was  _coming_ , even though his hand had stilled on his cock a time before, and Combeferre  _stared,_ eyes wide behind his glasses, lips parted.

"Shit, God, that’s good, fuck fuck fuck-" Courfeyrac squirmed a little, pressing his head back against the back of the sofa and taking in a desperate gasp of air. "Such a fucking good sub, shit, fuck, Combeferre, that’s fucking perfect. Take it out, slowly now, slow-" Courfeyrac almost screamed as Combeferre carefully withdrew, and God, it was like Courfeyrac was greedy for him, like he was clenching down to try and stop Combeferre from retreating. Courfeyrac went limp once Combeferre’s hand was out, all the tension leaving his form, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat, shaking from the effort. “Are you okay, sir?” Combeferre asked in a little voice, and Courfeyrac let out a little giggle, nodding.

"God, yeah, Combeferre, just- just need a few minutes to recover. Come- come up in my lap, come here." And Combeferre did, pressing against the other’s side, pressing a careful kiss to his jaw and moving to murmur in his ear.

"So gorgeous like this, Courfeyrac, dear God, I wanted to get Grantaire to  _paint_  you, so beautiful, spectacular, a true, living work of art-” Courfeyrac’s eyes were closed as he listened to Combeferre’s whispers, breathing slowing and becoming something more regular.

"If you showed this to Grantaire he’d die."

"A little death." Courfeyrac snorted at the joke, half-heartedly slapping Combeferre on the chest. Combeferre moved to stand and carefully put his arms under Courfeyrac’s body, easily carrying the smaller man into the bedroom.

"I forget you’re strong." Courfeyrac said, in a state of sudden drowsiness, and when Combeferre settled on the bed with him Courfeyrac did nothing short of cling. "Gonna fingerfuck you later."

"Yes, sir."

"Spank your ass."

"Yes, sir."

"Gonna- gonna pull your hair, fucking, come on those lips-" Courfeyrac’s words were coming out in a bleary mumble, his head pressed to Combeferre’s shoulder.

"I think you should sleep, sir."

"You’ve a fuckin’ cheek."

"I’ve two, and apparently you’re to redden them." Courfeyrac laughed, the sound music to Combeferre’s ears, and he nodded.

"After a nap."

"Yeah." Combeferre murmured, putting his arms more solidly around Courfeyrac and keeping him close.


End file.
